Seven Deadly Sins, Seven Deadly Kids
by Damned Lolita
Summary: Wrath, Lust, Sloth, Envy, Greed, Pride, and Gluttony.  Death is inevitable.


(This is about the Seven deadly sins, obviously. Guess who some of the trainers are; all I'll say is about three of them are based off Ash. Ha-ha, he gets pwned. Oh, and the 'daughter' mentioned here is going to be a character in a new story I'm writing. The last one, Sloth, is more sad than anything else, sorry. A bit deviant from the rest. I actually might base a story about the Gardevoir and her trainer. I've always liked them, but I don't own them. Or any other pokemon.)

_Greed_

Gotta catch em' all.

And I will. I am a Trainer. I am going to be the best. And for that, I need a lot of pokemon.

I need every single one. I need Dragon types, Fire types, Dark Types, Ice types... I need them all. They'll all mine. Every. Last. One.

I will even catch the Legendaries.

I will have them bow before me. Even Mew, 'greatest Mew', in all her glory, shall bow before me. Even MewTwo, whose existence is even more rumored than Mew's. Even MewTwo.

And I will; they'll all be part of my collection, the best of the best. I will have every pokemon in the world, or I will die trying. But I will do everything to make sure they die first. I will be the best, and no pokemon I want will defy me. They are all going to be mine.

Gotta catch 'em all.

* * *

_Envy_

My family's better. 

My sister, my mother, my father, they're all better than me.

I want to be better. I need to be.

But they have it. What is it? That their pokemon are so strong, that they win battle after battle, how? I want whatever they've got. I must be the best. And they are better.

I won't allow it. I will stop them.

And if they die, I will take their power.

Once they're out of my way, I'll be better.

My family's better... but not for long...

* * *

_Wrath_

It's all their fault.

Can't you see that? They're why I lose.

Those stupid pokemon I got stuck with. I hate them so much.

It's why I hit them; it's all their fault. They're stupid, worthless, and weak.

I have nothing wrong with me. I must find better pokemon.

IT'S ALL THEIR FAULT, WHY DON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!?!

It _is. _

I'm the trainer; it's never my fault. I'm better.

It's all their fault.

* * *

_Lust_

They're so beautiful. Ninetales, Delcatty, Milotic, Espeon, Dragonair, and Persian. I want them.

My stupid, ugly pokemon can't compare.

I want one of them. My pokemon are staring at me. One asks, "Don't you love us?" I shake my head. "No. I want the beautiful pokemon. You can't possibly compare." My Kirlia shakes her head. "As you wish." She pirouettes, and walks away from me, beckoning to the others. But she turns. She has my Shuppet in her hands.

He's crying.

...I don't care.

Her eyes alight blue. "But beauty comes with a price." She turns, and I never see her again.

In the month that follows, I find all of these beautiful and rare pokemon. They are mine. Beautiful, beautiful creatures.

One day, we are walking in a secluded forest. Rumor had it Mew slept here. Apparently, Rocket had heard the rumors, as well.

Apparently, they were trigger-happy.

My pokemon, my beautiful pokemon, they were rooted to the ground by a Psychic energy.

I look up to the trees in terror. I cannot move either.

And then I see her. My Kirlia. She is levitating on a tree branch with Mew. Mew is smiling at my Kirlia.

Kirlia sees me, and her face hardens. She spits at me.

As the bullets fly towards me, the last words I here are,

"_The price of beauty, indeed."_

_

* * *

_

Pride 

I am the best. No one could beat my pokemon. We were the ultimate, and trainers and pokemon alike cowered before their powerful attacks. I was the unchallenged best. So I fought the ultimate enemy.

Mewtwo.

It had been a harsh trip; he lived deep in the bowels of Mount Silver. But it had been worth it. My Pikachu wasn't sure about this. He warned me, but I ignored him.

He's only a pokemon, after all.

We'd traveled all this way, come to the heart of the mountain itself, and there he was.

Mewtwo. I yell his name. "Mewtwo, I challenge you!" He stares at me.

And then, he begins to laugh.

I falter.

"Wuh-why are you laughing?! I challenged you!"

He sees I'm serious, and his face hardens.

"Foolish boy. You're not strong enough, not even close."

I shove the pokeball in his face, and scream,

"YES!! I AM!! I AM THE STRONGEST! THE BEST! YOU CANNOT BEAT ME!"

He rolls his eyes.

"Your pokemon are strong, not you. They fought those battles. Now you will fight this one alone." He nods to the shadows.

Immediately, a girl with scruffy black hair zips out, and grabs my pokeballs before I can think. "Hey, you—" She gives them to Mewtwo.

"Here you go, daddy!" He smiles at her, and takes them.

"Run and play with your pokemon, Malice. I have to fight." He says to her. She shakes her head. "I wanna watch!" He laughs again, but I feel he's laughing at me, not her. "Alright." He moves towards me. His hand strikes my forehead, and he wrenches the top of my head off.

But just before I die, I hear him mutter, "Hubris, indeed."

* * *

_Gluttony_

I must eat.

Food keeps you alive, after all.

And it's all for me.

And my pokemon goes hungry, again.

"Master?" The Shelgon rasps. "I'm hungry." I shake my head. "No food left. Go to sleep."

He sighs, and does so.

As soon as he falls asleep, I take a candy bar, and stick it in my mouth. "Mmhhmh..." I groan, savoring it's taste. What I didn't know was that Shelgon was still up.

And I didn't know what he was plotting, either.

The next morning, we are training, in a hollow far away from anyone else.

And he turns to me.

And he begins to evolve.

He is a magnificent Salamence now; but hunger is etched on his face.

He turns to me. "_I did say I was hungry_."

Guess I was dinner.

_

* * *

_

Sloth 

So tired... must sleep.

I don't want to wake up.

They'll get me if I wake up.

She protects me.

She says I can sleep, she'll always protect me.

My beloved pokemon, Gardevoir.

They came in the night, with their guns.

I couldn't move.

Too slow.

Too slow to save her.

She throws herself in front of the bullets.

I scream, but just a few seconds too late.

She grasps my hand.

"I love you."

But it's too late.

I didn't move fast enough.

So I take the pills, this time.

And this time, I'll never wake up.


End file.
